Magic in Cosanastre
"Magic," as it is called in Devla, has been a component of every day life for a thousand recorded years, dating back to the age of Dragons and Deities. Its mythos has remained widely unchanged and its lore is the same as it was when first discovered, although its practice has been refined over the past 400 years and its regulation has become more widespread. This article is a primer on magic in the Kingdom of Devla and its current applications. Magic is a person's ability to control and focus energy using supernatural forces that are either called upon or channeled from within the body. Matter, being a form of energy, can be manipulated and changed by the will of a magic user. Being an unnatural use of the mind, all magic has a cost. -The Threat of Magic- The use of magic has become widely recognized as a dangerous practice, and as a result of its slandered reputation, most people capable of using magic often keep it a secret. Few, if any, use magic in public for fear they may be publicly ostracized, disavowed, or (in extreme cases) attacked for being abnormal. Before the institution of The Cathedral, magic users who decided to practice their abilities and use it for harm were capable of unthinkably destructive powers. To protect citizens who were unable to defend themselves, The Guild (the Deities that protect Devla) empowered their Priests with the ability to combat and quell magical uprisings. For nearly 100 years, magic users were hunted or captured by the Guild worshiping Priests until they magic became a story of myth and legend. However, upon discovering that magic users were still being born, the Priests responded by creating The Cathedral. -The Cathedral- Founded 400 years ago by the spiritual leaders of Devla, The Cathedral is both a massive structure and a governing body responsible for the study, regulation, and policing of magic. Located in Cosanastre, The Cathedral's primary function is to register and "domesticate" naturally attuned magic users at birth by a process called "The Binding." The Cathedral is also the seat of the religious clergy and city's medical facilities. It is managed by the Order of High Priests. The Binding: This ritual, performed at birth upon children who are determined to be magically attenuated, disconnects the infant's mind from the fabric of magic and locks their abilities into a gemstone, or shard. Any person born in Cosanastre who is magically attuned is bound to their gemstone for life. "We found that without the stone, the children would not survive. It seems their connection to the other planes is crucial to their healthy development. We cannot allow them to run amok, but to kill a child for this deformity that is magic is inhumane." - Great Father Trieste, Master Guide of the Cathedral (First Age) "We cannot, and must not, allow these children to develop unchecked! The threat of Magic is real! Bolts of lightning, balls of fire, hailstorms of steel, these are all real, and unless we curb the manifestation of magic we are all doomed to kiss the heel of the unnatural!" - Henry Thorbe, Politician, on the subject of instituting 'The Binding' as law. Gemstones: Also known as "Crystallys Jewels," gemstones are created by "The Binding" and function as a magic user's conduit to the planes of magic. After a child has grown to the age of 3, they can be safely separated from their gemstones and essentially live normal lives without ever knowing they were born a magic user. These stones are often sold, traded, or archived by the Cathedral for study. This separation requires a procedure called "The Splitting" that is performed by a Priest. The Splitting allows the stone to be bound to another person. *Intelligence -- Concentration and growth of Magical Ability **Casting Speed -- The rate at which a mage casts his spells **Mana Pool -- The amount of times a mage can cast during combat *Wisdom -- Experienced minds think quicker, cast better, and know more **Arcane Knowledge -- The ability to obtain spells and retain them **Magical Potency -- The raw essence of magical ability and power harnessed The basis of Magic was once thought to come from the dwellings of innate abilities only in certain individuals. The Cathedral, in an attempt to control all forms of Magic has instilled a means by which to keep track of all magic. Those who do not follow the Cathedral's method of magic are typically watched closely by the Church. Note:The following bit about crystals and jewels only applies to magic casters who are of the Cathedral. If you have your own way of accessing magic that is not related to the jewels that is fine, just make sure that it is scaled to properly match the limitations of your character's level. The lifeblood of Magic has many names and it is this abundance of magical essence that is bound to the beings chosen to receive crystallyss jewels to give these Spell Shards or Mage Orbsaccess their latent ability. The Cathedral has discovered a way, high within it's ranks to manage and manipulate crystallyss as a base component to turn all people with the slightest bit of the gift into magic-wielding individuals. However, with this comes a price -- power over you. Once you have obtained your jewel from your particular sect of the Cathedral, they are the ones in charge of regulating your jewel's power and keeping you from burning all essence of the gift out of you. It is the Guild however, that has instilled the limits of the shard as they have placed limits on all the natural laws of Exodyus. ---- These are typical guidelines set by the Cathedral and Guild. #One gem is issued to One Person, by the Cathedral (in Cosanastre. Other cathedrals can give out jewels as well using the same guidelines and limits set in place by the Guild.) #Gems are usually not soulbound. However, they can be. #Each jewel has a list of preset Community Spells on them. Personalized spells can be added any time by the user, and the Guild has the right to do random spell searching whenever it feels the need to investigate. #Misuse or Overuse of the jewels, out of accordance with jewel's limits will have the gem deactivated from the Guild and you will have to stand before the authorities to repeal/rebuttal your illegal usage. #POLICY & REGULATION OF USAGE: States that you may use a spell based on your stat ability and status quo limit adequacy and then you must rest before you cast again. The physical strain on the body and it's extremities due to "fast-casting" can cause significant long-term harm to the body and also what is called "Channeling (a mage-disease where your limbs shake from constant energyexposure)." The Guild has deemed that resting (a turn) between casting spells is enough wait-time, or lag-time, as the mages call it, that the body has time to ventilate itself of the exposure. #When you have reached a level of adequate power, set by the Guild and the Cathedral, the shard will unlock a new set of abilities or the next set of skills in-line with the present you are currently working on. #How many spells can be cast per battle: is determined by your current Level + your Arcane Knowledge Stat. Example: Level 5 with an AK stat of 7, you may use a variety of up to 12 spells in combat. #How many times you can cast an individual spell per battle: is determined by your current Level + your Mana Pool Stat. Example: Level 5 with an MP stat of 7, you may use a spell 12 times in combat. Category:Magic Category:Cosanastre Category:The Cathedral